


“I- I don’t know… My eyes… They changed. […]”

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Series: Derek Hale imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: "Hey, I’m Derek Hale. Nice to meet you,” a younger, much younger, version of Derek extended his hand towards you for you to shake it.“I know who you are…”“Do I know you?” the confused expression painted on his face broke your heart. He didn’t remember you. He didn’t remember the girl he loved.





	“I- I don’t know… My eyes… They changed. […]”

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine has been written to fit in episode 2 of S4, “117”.

Your hand flew to your mouth when you saw them walk out of Stiles’ jeep, parked in front of the McCall household, and you mumbled, “Stiles, is that..?" 

"Hey, I’m Derek Hale. Nice to meet you,” a younger,  _much younger_ , version of Derek extended his hand towards you for you to shake it.

“I know who you are…”

“Do I know you?” the confused expression painted on his face broke your heart. He didn’t remember you. He didn’t remember the girl he loved.

Stiles came closer to you to whisper in your ear, “Hey, don’t worry, I’ll explain you what happened later but we’ll get him back to his normal, grumpy self. For the moment, we need to get him into Scott’s room without anyone knowing.”

You nodded and gave him a tiny smile before turning to Derek and extending your hand for him to shake “Sorry for having been rude, I’m (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you, Derek.”

—-

Stiles called you from the bedroom and you excused yourself from the table, in the kitchen, where you had been put in charge of keeping Mr. McCall busy. You walked slowly upstairs, listening to make sure Scott’s father wouldn’t follow you there. Reaching the bedroom, you looked around and turned to Stiles with a questioning look

“Kate came and took him.”

“Shit!”

—-

You followed Stiles (with his famous his baseball bat) and Lydia to the school where everyone was. 

“Go check up on the others! We’ll go check in here!” Lydia ordered you, pointing to a staircase that seemingly went into a room under the school.

You nodded and immediately started running up to where you heard fighting noise. When you got there, it seem like everything was finished. Kira, Malia and Scott were on the ground, but seem okay, and Derek is standing alone, claws out, in the middle of the scene. Your Derek was standing there. 

You didn’t waste a second and ran to him, tackle-hugging him tightly, “Derek!”

His claws and fur dissapeared and he wrapped his arms around you, not saying a word. He was still a bit shaken about what had just occured.

“Derek, Baby, look at me,” you pulled away from him just enough so you could touch his face and looked deeply into his eyes, “I’m so happy you’re back to normal.”

—-

You and Derek had decided to spend some time together in his loft right after that. He wanted to talk to you, be with you. Something had changed within him and  ~~(god he would never admit it in front of anyone)~~  he felt like he needed some comfort.

In the middle of the night, Derek sat on the side of his bed, looking at his feet. You stirred awake when you felt his body move away from yours, replacing the heat coming from him with cool air. you turned on your back and let your eyes adjust before seeing your boyfriend wide awake just sitting there.

“Derek? Is everything okay?” you mumbled, sitting up.

“Yeah, babe, just go back to sleep.”

But there was something in his tone of voice that just told you something wasn’t alright. 

You stroked his arm lightly, “Hey, I’m up now. I can listen. What’s up.”

Derek let out a big sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, “I- I don’t know… My eyes… They changed. They’re not blue anymore. they’re back to yellow. It means that not only did they change, but something changed within me and I- I don’t know,” he sighed a second time. 

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“I guess you’re right,” he looked over at you and you took the oportunity to kiss him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
